pahmotendagorhirfandomcom-20200213-history
Pointed Heart Bylaws
Pointed Heart By-laws Updated September 16th, 2016 Pointed Heart has been a notarized chapter of Dagorhir Battle Games Association, Inc. since November 1st, 2007. All who fight for and with Pointed Heart (Efoloma Isemoo ''in Cyran Elven) honor the words below, those set down by the Dagorhir Manual of Arms. Pointed Heart is a member of the Fellowship of Pahmoten (herein the Fellowship), an international gathering of likeminded chapters and individuals, and all members agree to follow the Pahmoten By-laws as well (found on the Pahmoten Fellowship website, the Pointed Heart and Pahmoten Facebook groups, and upon request). Unless otherwise specified, all voting will be a majority vote of at least 2/3 of the chapter’s active members. By-laws changes may be proposed at any chapter meeting or practice by any active member, and will be voted on following appropriate discussion. '''Etiquette & Discipline' Members are expected to conduct themselves within the lines of courtesy at all times. When situations arise in which a member rejects these tenets, any other member may announce their wish to address it formally. Matters that require discipline include, but are not limited to: * Blatant disregard for civility toward other Dagorhirrim and spectators, * Knowingly breaking event, chapter, and/or Fellowship rules and by-laws, * Purposely endangering the safety of fighters and other bystanders, * Repeated unnecessary violence. Chapter members will discuss the matter with impartiality and come to an agreement on how to suitably discipline the individuals responsible and prevent further infraction. The definition of agreement will be left to the group—maybe a typical vote, unanimous vote, or another format for which the situation calls. Where matter of personal privacy are concerned, and where situations and/or aforementioned discussions escalate out of hand, officers are expected to act as disciplinarians and potentially handle the matter in a more private setting. Beyond these guidelines, Pointed Heart keeps an open door policy and will share any and all such discussions with the all chapter members. Officers who decide themselves under a conflict of interest will remove their opinions and vote from any disciplinary decision. Any officer under disciplinary action or attention will have a replacement designated by the remaining officers for the interim. Membership Before being considered a member of the chapter, one must: * Possess a set of garb of minimum standards; * Have a Dagorhir waiver on file with the chapter; * Create a character concept containing some sort of involvement with the Pointed Heart tribe (see the Supplemental following the by-laws). To be considered an active member, one must attend at least two practices per month, which may be substituted by a foam-fighting event, or two hours of service to the chapter. Other substitutes can be proposed for group consideration and approval. Active status privileges include: * Active status within the Fellowship; * Voting in chapter and Fellowship decisions (ie elections, by-law changes), * Running for a chapter or Fellowship office, * Proposing changes to the by-laws, * Representing the chapter at Ragnarok War Council. Organization Business meetings will be held in a council type fashion, where anyone needing to speak their piece may at the appropriate time. It is up to the group to keep everyone focused on the most important objectives first. If these guidelines are insufficient as the chapter grows, they may be amended to account for membership changes. Elections will be closed majority vote held each autumn as convenient for the majority. Closed majority vote is defined as using a slip of paper to cast a vote that will be counted in secret. The votes will be counted by a pair of individuals, neither of which are in the running for an office. Pair to be chosen by a majority of those present for the vote. Candidates must be active members for three months prior to elections and remain active during their time in office. Candidates may run for more than one office, but may only occupy one at a time. In accordance with the chapter contract with DBGA, Inc., positions of Administrator, Administrative Assistant, and Bookkeeper must be kept up to date. Administrator will be filled by the Scribe, as that person should be knowledgeable of Pointed Heart’s roster and attendance. According to chapter contract, Administrator must keep all other positions updated, as well as have the address forwarded to their email address. Bookkeeper will be filled by the Quartermaster, as money in event that the chapter keeps an account, will be considered property/equipment of the chapter. Administrative Assistant will be filled on a volunteer basis, and will help the Administrator as needed. Ragnarok War Council representatives will be on a volunteer basis, and put to a vote if need be. Scribe (Lokorenil) * Takes notes at chapter meetings and distributes them within two weeks; * Handles the chapter’s public relations, designating duties where needed; * Keeps accurate record of the chapter by-laws, past revisions, and proposals; * Uploads revisions to the Facebook group; * Keeps accurate record of chapter members and their attendance and/or service hours, waivers, active status, and contact information; * Acts as a bard for the group, in storytelling chapter history, significant events, or performances as needed/requested. Quartermaster (Teworethuan)''' * Keeps accurate record of chapter equipment, with location, condition, quantity, etc.; * Assumes responsibilities of head herald and weapons checker at fighting practices; * Initiates weapons check at the first fighting practice of every month; * Coordinates mass ordering of weapon building material as needed; * Ensures a First Aid kit will be at every chapter event involving fighting. '''Supplemental: Pointed Heart Lore Updated May 27th, 2013 This section is considered in combination with the Pointed Heart By-laws. Background Pointed Heart, or Efoloma Isemoo in Cyran Elven, is a Wood Elf tribe whose strength is efficient movement—that is moving in ways to expend the least amount of energy possible. This translates across all platforms, from a woodcutter, to a druid in meditation, to a scholar and her sleeping habits, and the list goes on. They operate the same as any Wood Elf tribe, with trading, hunting, treaties, and so forth. In addition to the day to day, a segment of their populace act as teachers who take on students that seek out the tribe from every race, religion, creed, social status, etc. An orc can learn from the same teacher as a dwarf as long as they let the others learn without restraint. This is simply done by approaching the tribe with an explanation of what they wish to learn, and their elders will seek out and assign a teacher to the new student. They follow training sessions and instructions as any page would a knight. The tribe provides the students with food and shelter, and the students provide service and labor to compensate. The student will stay until the teacher gives their approval to leave, usually when they have accomplished their goal or have reached a milestone in their continued journey. Typically this consists of some sort of trial constructed by the teacher, or proposed by the student. Stays could last anywhere from three months to two years. Students wishing to become a full member of the tribe must gain the approval of a majority of the teachers and elders, then undergo several challenges laid down by their teacher. Challenges are difficult in most every sense of the word, where exhaustion and injury is commonplace. When complete, the tribe celebrates with a small feast, dancing and chanting, and bestowing of a name. This is usually decided on by the student and teacher, but other tribe members may offer input. Age of PH elves is not measured in time spans, but the number of bodily areas the individual has learned to control. Babies who can lift their head on their own are one, whereas toddlers who have learned to walk are eight (head, rolling, crawling, both arms, both legs, balance). Dancing could add anywhere from two to 13 years. In the same sense, elders whose bodies have receded in ability may lower their age, or may increase it depending on their wisdom and intellect. The tribe holds three things most precious above everything else: children, sacrifice, and the heart. Children are seen as the potential, the muscles that have yet to develop and realize their fate. Thus catering to them and dedicating time and effort to their development is of the utmost importance. Acts of passion for children and their well being may be noticed by elders, and individual deemed worth enough may add “child” to their age (ie “I am 340 child years old.”) Sacrifice to the tribe is the concept that one has recognized the inter-connectedness of all beings, the heart that stretches through tree and beast and Fate and elf. They have put the well being of another above their own, in seeing that when others thrive, so does the whole. Individuals deemed worth enough may add “one and” to the beginning of their age (ie “I am one and 340 years old.”) Pointed Heart as a tribe name comes from the idea that the heart is the strongest muscle. It shows unshakeable strength that will inspire others, but is guided by temperance to stop that awe from straying into fear. Acts that demonstrate heart are pure dedication to the tribe, to its persistence and reputation, to every ideal that the tribe holds dear. Individuals deemed worthy enough may add “heart” to their age (ie “I am 340 heart years old.”) These three titles can all be earned by the same individual (ie “I am one and 340 child heart years old.”) Chapter Terminology Efoloma Isemoo (eh-FOH-loh-mah ee-SEH-maw) “Pointed Heart” Lokorenil (loh-KOH-reh-neel) “Words” written as the elven embodiment of words Teworethuan (TEH-wohr-''EH''-thoo-ahn) “To supply with everything” Toresma Annal (toh-RES-mah AHN-gahl) “Earthen hand” Geseannal (GEH-seh-ahn-GAHL) “Strong hand” Trials & Honors New trials and honors may be proposed at any time by active members and are voted in by a majority of at least 2/3 of the chapter’s active members. Toresma Annal Toresma Annal is a trial open to any member of the chapter. Tribal fighters must attempt it once every three months. Several chapter members hold a net at a height above the ground determined by the Teworethuan and tribal fighters, a height which will force the two fighters on trial to crouch with some difficulty. A dagger is placed on the ground in the center of the ring made by the net, and the fighters on trial may choose any edge to start upon. Once lay on is called, the trial does not stop until: * A fighter is killed, * Part of a fighter leaves the ring created by the net, or * A fighter touches the ground or net with anything but their feet. Body parts may break the plane of the net, but may not touch it. When a leg is dead, a fighter does not have to kneel on it; the corresponding foot may not be moved from the spot on which it last had contact with the ground. It is free, however, to twist, pivot, and push. Maneuvers that have the potential for serious injury or cause inappropriate contact are strictly prohibited and may be grounds for banishment. A Toresma Annal will be held every year in tournament fashion. The winner claims the title Geseannal and may wear the armband depicting a hand behind the tribe’s symbol.